Killing Me Softly
by WickedBlackQueen
Summary: Young girl Paige deranged maniac kidnaps Dean Ambrose, being within a few months in prison, she realizes that it has feelings for him.


_**For the first time I write like that)))**_

"Let us raise our glasses to my best friend, Emma!" All those present at the table began to whisper.  
"I wish you all the best and know ... I love you very much!" The blonde, the same Emma looked with admiration at his black-haired friend.  
"For Emma!" Exclaimed the brunette.  
Guests at the same time all together raised their glasses, clinking glasses and Emma.  
Emma, do not restrain their feelings, rushed to embrace his girlfriend, he kissed the cheek and took her by the arm.  
"Thank you, Paige. I love you too

***

It was the height of the evening, people were dancing, drinking, having fun, generally spend time with benefits. Paige, drinking more than one glass a little staggered, but glancing at his watch, cursed.  
"Damn, twelve!" She cried drunkenly.  
"So what? Everything here has to be at least five in the morning, and still come, "Kevin frowned.  
"And you have not let go?" She grinned.  
"And what else? As a girl let go! "  
"Yes, come on, Kevin," Paige laughed. "I have the ideas of tomorrow should be training, and I'm here with you drunk"  
"Well, baby, you bring?"  
"Nooo, I myself can not walk. ... At the same time refresh" of course, Kevin did not want to let go of the girl on the street so late, but I thought that it did not happen, he joined the merry crowd.

***

On Spring Street. The most favorite time of the year Paige, although spring is dirty and damp, but the trees bloom and so beautiful smell that much spirit shudders. The street was still cold, wrapped in a Paige her coat, trying not to pay attention to this cold.  
It was dark now just not enough lights, Paige thought. She did not turn around time from suspicious rustlings or just shuddered.  
Next was the Green Forest, which people passed it by in the evenings. About him tell many horror stories. They say there lives a maniac - crazy. It is very well get rid of the traces, so the police and could not catch him. They have repeatedly found the dead bodies in ditches.  
"Stop thinking about it!" She straightened herself, accelerating the move.  
Who - that called to her, and she just jumped on the spot with fear, turned around, she saw Kevin and exhaled in relief.  
"Barely caught, you forgot wallet"  
"Trick?" She began fumbling through his pockets and found that it's not there.  
"Muddler" he stroked her hair.  
"Yes, come on!" She took him his purse.  
"Can you all - did I do?"  
"No, you do that, there remained only five minutes walk"  
"Sure?"  
"Yes"  
He wanted to hug her, but she slipped from his arms and laughed.  
See you tomorrow  
"Take care of yourself" disturbing voice warned her Kevin.  
"Always," mimicking his Paige said and went on.  
Looking back, she noticed that all his silhouette disappearing into the darkness. Kevin has repeatedly invited her on a date, but waved, saying that is still young for a relationship. It sees it as just another and no more. I must say it once and for all. But she does not want to break his heart.

Paige was very close to home, when suddenly whose - that big hand grabbed her around the waist and dragged straight into the woods from the road, throwing it to the side of the ditch.  
Fortunately Paige fell and hit the high oak. Whose - the person approached her, but she could not see it from - the darkness. Holding her breath, she was afraid to make the slightest movement. What - that flashed at her throat, at first it was difficult to see that, but still she saw the knife at her throat.  
"Take off your pants" I sounded in the dark, rough voice of a stranger.  
"What? "I build from a fool, though realizing that he requires it.  
The knife pressed harder against her throat. Because - for this damn darkness, she could not really make out the perpetrator.  
"Do not play dumb, take off your pants, bitch! Or it will only get worse! "  
"No," in a low trembling voice, said Paige. Immediately followed by a blow on the head and she lost consciousness.

***

Paige woke up from a severe headache. Letting out a low moan, she tried to understand what the hell was going on. Light. But I heard the motor car. Why - the smell of blood. She could not pull the legs. Panic quickly engulfed her. She's in the trunk?  
Fumbling hands, she found the rope tight on your feet. Untied his feet, Paige began to scream and beat the luggage cover. The machine turns sharply, and brunette swipes his head. She felt that her forehead that - that rolls as she realized it was blood. A few minutes after sitting in an enclosed space, the machine stops. Paige holds his breath and made no sound.  
It clearly hear the footsteps and the sound of the keys. Click and bright light dazzles her. Squinting and afraid to open my eyes. To see that - something terrible and terrifying. But overcoming the fear, she opens her eyes. Seeing in front of a man older than her, she began to consider it. Curly blond hair, covering almost the entire face, jeans and a black T-shirt, over which the erstwhile gray leather jacket. She is dripping sweat. He brushed her hair, and she could see the crazy blue eyes. From this she screamed. His big hand forced her to shut up.  
"We had to seal your mouth" to bite his hand, he smiled and pulled his hand away. Taking advantage of this, she got up and drove him straight to the jaw by hand, it could get out of the trunk, but fell to the ground. Considering the terrain was only one timber and no more.  
Treacherous fatigue swept her legs, and she could not go, so I had to crawl, swallowing her tears. Afraid to turn, she stands up a little bit, but he grabs her by the hair and squats.  
"Not a bad blow, but do you stupid bitch, you think you can run away from me?" He heard a low voice near the ear.

***

He looked at her, his eyes.  
"Let me go, please!" She begged through the pain and tears.  
He began to laugh hysterically.  
"What you want from me !?" cried the girl in his direction.  
Not to mention not a word, he throws her over his shoulder and carries a side - the small house. She has her hands on his strong back, but to no avail. He puts her into the house, turning the corner. He opens the door and pushes it back, throwing on the floor. All trembling, she crawls into a corner and looks at him a wild look.  
"It is better rest while. And later we'll play "steel door slammed shut. And she was alone. In the dark, almost the basement. The cold floor. Seeing a small mattress, like she barely crawled to her and stared into the black, poor ceiling.  
She waited for death.

"Let us raise our glasses to my best friend, Emma!" All those present at the table began to whisper.  
"I wish you all the best and know ... I love you very much!" The blonde, the same Emma looked with admiration at his black-haired friend.  
"For Emma!" Exclaimed the brunette.  
Guests at the same time all together raised their glasses, clinking glasses and Emma.  
Emma, do not restrain their feelings, rushed to embrace his girlfriend, he kissed the cheek and took her by the arm.  
"Thank you, Paige. I love you too

***

It was the height of the evening, people were dancing, drinking, having fun, generally spend time with benefits. Paige, drinking more than one glass a little staggered, but glancing at his watch, cursed.  
"Damn, twelve!" She cried drunkenly.  
"So what? Everything here has to be at least five in the morning, and still come, "Kevin frowned.  
"And you have not let go?" She grinned.  
"And what else? As a girl let go! "  
"Yes, come on, Kevin," Paige laughed. "I have the ideas of tomorrow should be training, and I'm here with you drunk"  
"Well, baby, you bring?"  
"Nooo, I myself can not walk. ... At the same time refresh" of course, Kevin did not want to let go of the girl on the street so late, but I thought that it did not happen, he joined the merry crowd.

***

On Spring Street. The most favorite time of the year Paige, although spring is dirty and damp, but the trees bloom and so beautiful smell that much spirit shudders. The street was still cold, wrapped in a Paige her coat, trying not to pay attention to this cold.  
It was dark now just not enough lights, Paige thought. She did not turn around time from suspicious rustlings or just shuddered.  
Next was the Green Forest, which people passed it by in the evenings. About him tell many horror stories. They say there lives a maniac - crazy. It is very well get rid of the traces, so the police and could not catch him. They have repeatedly found the dead bodies in ditches.  
"Stop thinking about it!" She straightened herself, accelerating the move.  
Who - that called to her, and she just jumped on the spot with fear, turned around, she saw Kevin and exhaled in relief.  
"Barely caught, you forgot wallet"  
"Trick?" She began fumbling through his pockets and found that it's not there.  
"Muddler" he stroked her hair.  
"Yes, come on!" She took him his purse.  
"Can you all - did I do?"  
"No, you do that, there remained only five minutes walk"  
"Sure?"  
"Yes"  
He wanted to hug her, but she slipped from his arms and laughed.  
See you tomorrow  
"Take care of yourself" disturbing voice warned her Kevin.  
"Always," mimicking his Paige said and went on.  
Looking back, she noticed that all his silhouette disappearing into the darkness. Kevin has repeatedly invited her on a date, but waved, saying that is still young for a relationship. It sees it as just another and no more. I must say it once and for all. But she does not want to break his heart.

Paige was very close to home, when suddenly whose - that big hand grabbed her around the waist and dragged straight into the woods from the road, throwing it to the side of the ditch.  
Fortunately Paige fell and hit the high oak. Whose - the person approached her, but she could not see it from - the darkness. Holding her breath, she was afraid to make the slightest movement. What - that flashed at her throat, at first it was difficult to see that, but still she saw the knife at her throat.  
"Take off your pants" I sounded in the dark, rough voice of a stranger.  
"What? "I build from a fool, though realizing that he requires it.  
The knife pressed harder against her throat. Because - for this damn darkness, she could not really make out the perpetrator.  
"Do not play dumb, take off your pants, bitch! Or it will only get worse! "  
"No," in a low trembling voice, said Paige. Immediately followed by a blow on the head and she lost consciousness.

***

Paige woke up from a severe headache. Letting out a low moan, she tried to understand what the hell was going on. Light. But I heard the motor car. Why - the smell of blood. She could not pull the legs. Panic quickly engulfed her. She's in the trunk?  
Fumbling hands, she found the rope tight on your feet. Untied his feet, Paige began to scream and beat the luggage cover. The machine turns sharply, and brunette swipes his head. She felt that her forehead that - that rolls as she realized it was blood. A few minutes after sitting in an enclosed space, the machine stops. Paige holds his breath and made no sound.  
It clearly hear the footsteps and the sound of the keys. Click and bright light dazzles her. Squinting and afraid to open my eyes. To see that - something terrible and terrifying. But overcoming the fear, she opens her eyes. Seeing in front of a man older than her, she began to consider it. Curly blond hair, covering almost the entire face, jeans and a black T-shirt, over which the erstwhile gray leather jacket. She is dripping sweat. He brushed her hair, and she could see the crazy blue eyes. From this she screamed. His big hand forced her to shut up.  
"We had to seal your mouth" to bite his hand, he smiled and pulled his hand away. Taking advantage of this, she got up and drove him straight to the jaw by hand, it could get out of the trunk, but fell to the ground. Considering the terrain was only one timber and no more.  
Treacherous fatigue swept her legs, and she could not go, so I had to crawl, swallowing her tears. Afraid to turn, she stands up a little bit, but he grabs her by the hair and squats.  
"Not a bad blow, but do you stupid bitch, you think you can run away from me?" He heard a low voice near the ear.

***

He looked at her, his eyes.  
"Let me go, please!" She begged through the pain and tears.  
He began to laugh hysterically.  
"What you want from me !?" cried the girl in his direction.  
Not to mention not a word, he throws her over his shoulder and carries a side - the small house. She has her hands on his strong back, but to no avail. He puts her into the house, turning the corner. He opens the door and pushes it back, throwing on the floor. All trembling, she crawls into a corner and looks at him a wild look.  
"It is better rest while. And later we'll play "steel door slammed shut. And she was alone. In the dark, almost the basement. The cold floor. Seeing a small mattress, like she barely crawled to her and stared into the black, poor ceiling.  
She waited for death.

***

Paige was able to sleep. Well, sleep with every suspicious rustle she shuddered and shrank. This son of a bitch has had to pull out her phone. She could not do anything.  
She was here for three days. Very thirsty. His lips were cracked. The body was trembling. And do not even know what, whether from cold or from fear, sneaks her body.  
Pursing his legs under him, she stared at the little window. It was covered with a layer of the web.  
Perhaps it was her last morning.  
Perhaps now he is looking for Emma.  
The legs do not obey, but Page still managed to get up and explore this little room. It is interesting to her, someone else here - that is dying. It is not the first nor the last. It made the brunette laughing.  
She was distracted by a half-open cupboard, curiosity got up, and she looked back. The smile was replaced by a shock on the shelves were covered with dust rods, belts, and other stuff that girl in my life never seen. With trembling hands, took one of them, it has become regarded this disgusting thing.  
She got.  
This man is not all home. He's crazy, lunatic, unstable. According to him crying hospitals and prisons.  
Heard distinct steps, it returns the thing in place and slipped back into the mattress. A few clicks and the door broth. It was him. In his hands was a piece of bread. Without moving his eyes off of bread, Paige bit her lip. Belly made itself felt, and purred.  
"Take off your clothes," Paige did not know how to react to it, she tried to resist.  
"No."  
"I hate that word. Once again I say, take off your clothes, "his crazy eyes made her tremble from the brain to the bone. In the face of a stone mask. On the cheek dried drop of blood. Mike was torn in the area of his right hand.  
"I repeat, NO!" His face dissolved into a grin.  
"Excellent. So you do not get bread "he put a piece back into the pocket of his jeans. He was going to leave, and Paige could not resist, so too hungry.  
"Good. I get undressed, "turned to the brunette, it's pretty cheeky smile and said. "Good"  
He stubbornly waited until the end of that undress. It had such a tactic ?! Under the rules of the rapists themselves stripped and raped the victim. And she was like a trained dog. For each correct stroke reward. Left alone in the black shorts, it's all cringed and looked at him fearfully.  
"And why the hell are stopped? And cowards? "It seems to slow its action specifically infuriated him.  
"I ..."  
Not having time to finish it much threw it on the mattress and lay on top. Closing her eyes, she just shrank into the mattress. He lifted her roughly and pulled her panties. He pressed her so hard that she could barely breathe as she could. Her face began to cover the nose kisses, she bigwig head, but he roughly grabbed her chin and stared crazy kiss, pushing her mouth, pushing back his tongue, teeth biting her tongue to draw blood. She screams, she tries to push him, but in vain, it is more enraged him. He hit her in the face, and then pulled his pants, went without even thinking about the girl underneath. She cried loudly. With eyes are tears river. His thrusts he breaks it, yet no one ever so rudely did not own it, as he did. Afraid to look him in the face, which is probably in full ecstasy of pleasure, she simply turned away, letting him finish. Another blow to the face, another push, he growled at the room and the bed creaked under them. Covering her face with her hands, Paige just could not look at this horny bastard.  
He had put on his pants and threw bread at her.  
"Your reward," he said wryly, as if he was going to say that - something else, but she did not hear him.  
She clung to his teeth hard stale bread, not paying attention to the man, she just stuffing it in his mouth.  
He just looked at her quizzically and went full satisfaction.  
Doev bread, Paige lay naked on the cold floor and curled up, humming under his breath favorite lullaby.  
How do you want to drink ...

***

Paige screamed and got out of bed. She was the first time in my life a nightmare. Wolf, who is chasing a little girl. She ran away from him, but he was able to catch it and eat it.  
Licking his lips, Paige moaned piteously. His lips were cracked. They wanted to drink. And not only the lips, the whole body demanded it. This bastard just mocks her. He is waiting, when she come to the door, and will knock, beat on her, asking for water. Well, it's not, we should fight to the last.  
Her moan drew this pervert. His face with a beatific smile looking at her.  
"And what is our princess again that - it took?"  
"Nothing"  
"Drink you want?" The word made Paige numb.  
"No ..."  
"You're lying. You want "  
No I do not want to  
Having made some big steps in my direction, he rudely took one hand under her chin.  
"Your pale lips ... They want the water ..."  
"Get your hands off me," he hissed brunette.  
From his pocket he pulled out a small bottle of water with water. And he spent teasing her right before her eyes. Opening the lid, he began to drink. Droplets of water slowly slid his lips on his neck and chin. Paige, rooted to the spot, staring at the monster, barely holding.  
"And what's your name?" To stop drinking, he suddenly asked.  
"How do you do that? I decided just now to meet? "She asked sarcastically.  
Why no. I should know, I have to kill someone "  
By body ran goose.  
"Paige"  
"Paige. Hmm. Not bad. Dean "he continued drinking. She realized that to hold back no longer, she tried with all his strength to pull a bottle out of his hands.  
It seems that it is amused. He laughed and put the bottle behind his back.  
"Please, I really want to drink ..." simply begged his girlfriend.  
"I made a last sip, and you kiss me," repeated he did not, as promised, he began to sip. Water droplets simply attracted her. You can not miss this chance, it is not known yet when he did that - something will.  
He pulled her to him and kissed her. Droplets slid on his lips and barely - barely, as a fall in her mouth. Trying to push him away, he just tightened his grip on her in his arms.  
The bottle was still a little - a little water, he poured down on her lips, continuing to kiss. Having stopped the kiss, he left the room. Paige stood there and did not poshevelnuvshis. When he returned, his hands were audio - tape. Putting it on the mattress, he said, "Now. ... Dance"

***  
 **«True Love - Brokencyde»**

"What?" Paige stared at him blankly. Dean groaned wearily, "How it infuriates me. Just dance! "He turned to music. Paige could not understand the sound of which - the screaming, yelling.  
Paige all the music stupidly stood, looking straight into the eyes of Dean. He did the same thing she noticed as he clenched his fists, she enraged him again. When the song ended, he began, "Uh, what's the problem?"  
"I will not dance" direct voice said Paige.  
"Well, then, go to Plan B ..." Dean rose from his chair and began unbuckling the belt on his jeans.  
Paige Fear gripped. No, better to dance than to do it again.  
"Wait a minute! Well, I'll dance! "She is already included in the re, she slowly began to move. Noticing the corner of his eye as the bastard smiled, spreading her legs wide, thrusting his hand in unbuttoned jeans. Oh My God!  
Paige turned away in disgust from him. She listened to the song and tried to move, and tact, to better cater to the bastard.  
"What is sung?" Gently asking, without turning to him.  
"About how my father fucks his daughter," a hoarse laugh, he replied. Oh my God!  
Paige even more wrinkled her face in distaste.  
"Move your ass!" He shouted a man unhappy and she obeyed. She slowly began to take off his clothes, he heard a click, she turned around and saw Dean with a bottle of beer in his hand. How he just took it?  
He drank from the bottle, and getting up, slowly, like a predator to approach his victim.  
Paige turned away, she shivered, praying that today he did not touch her. But he had other plans, he pulled her to him naked and tied her hands. What ?! Where the rope! He opened it, bent, pressed his chest against the seat of the chair on which he sat a few minutes ago. The brunette felt some - the damp and noticed that the chair was a white liquid.  
No! Just do it! Disgusting!  
On the chair remained sperm Dean, she felt the call nausea.  
The man with her knelt down and pulled his pants. With one hand he held her hip, the other held her hands to the waist of the girl. Without warning, he entered her, she screamed and writhed beneath him, but he pressed her harder, without giving advance. The movements were very rude and cruel, she just sobbed beneath him, burying face in his chair, which remained the semen of men.  
After a few rough jolts he had finished and let her go, she said, clutching his hands, which were bruised, she let out a low moan of pain. She turned her head and looked at Dean. His face told that now he was good. When he opened his eyes and met his blue eyes with her brown. All her look meant hatred, and there was not a single sign on pleasure. For a moment Dean felt some discomfort to the very self, but it quickly passed, he let the girl buttoning his pants, he walked out of the room, leaving a naked girl exhausted.

***

She did not know how to be in this captivity, but she knew that from this it only gets worse. It is noticeably thinner, bruises under his eyes, the skin becomes paler.  
Almost every day he came and teased her, some - some food, and she served as an obedient dog his every whim.  
Every day he came up with that - something new: her body hung and licked his or pressed against the wall and just hammered it back, so that her silhouette was still on her once-beaten cane for refusal.  
Now she lay on a mattress and waited, what would once again. And I heard the familiar steps, he stopped and looked down at her body. She looked as if he was dead or going to the next world. Her long black hair casually lying on the pillow, she was all dirty and helpless. He keeps her here for almost three months, and she still holds. Others just after a few days was asked to kill, but it is not.  
To be honest with all my heart Paige waiting for death to come for her and take her away. It is not believed that he would leave here, she just waited for the day of his death.  
When he saw that he was watching her, she stood slowly, looking her bottomless eyes on him.  
"What is it this time?" Asked Paige emotionless voice, she no longer felt fear.  
Dean looked again the girl, and he did not know what to think, says, "You dirty. You need to wash, and do not understand for someone like "Paige widened her eyes and looked at him, the look he saw for the first time.  
The very same girl did not believe him. He wants to help her?  
"Is it possible?" Dean let out a chuckle. "If I had not wanted it, I would not tell, fool. Come on, let's go, "he went out of the room. Paige ran after him. He climbed up, and she him.  
The man led her into the bath, though it was not very good: dirty walls, stripped ceiling. In the middle stood a bathroom.  
"You have 10 minutes ... And "he hands her a white cloth - a long shirt.

What the fuck? It is not right.

Paige still can not understand why he was doing it, and besides, the Dean could not understand it. Why the hell did he care for the girl, he must kill.  
Paige comes to the bath, and notes that there is no valve, but fortunately has a shower. She takes off her dirty clothes and goes to the bathroom, turn on the water, she quietly cries. Cool! And then he laughs. How good! All the dirt washed off with her body and hair. It was forgotten and just relax, not even noticing that Dean was standing in the doorway, looking at her. For the first time he looks at her as a woman and not to have sex - slave. Her beautiful breasts, long legs, rounded hips.  
Dean shrugged himself immediately. What the fuck? Yet he will fall in love with his victim. It is not right.  
He quickly went to the bathroom and pulled a naked girl from him. "Time's up" Paige screamed and tried to close his hands intimate places, and Dean grins, what he saw.  
Wet and naked, pressed against the powerful body. They met again the eyes. His blue and brown it. It was like a lightning strike for both. It all got wet, but he did not pay attention to it, but felt her hot body.  
"What are hatched? Time's up, "Dean wanted to interrupt the moment snotty. Paige looked down and quickly wore shorts and T-shirt  
"You want to go outside?" This unexpected question, neither he nor she. Mentally Dean tapped himself on the forehead. Paige also did not expect this, but nodded a bit too much she wanted to see the sun and sky.  
"If you try to escape, I will kill you, you understand?" Dean did not want to answer it so crudely, but also all sorts of sugary words did not want to talk.  
"Well," Paige nodded.

***

They walked along the path, not saying anything, not looking at each other's eyes.  
He thought about what he had done just that.  
She thought about why he did it.  
They walked in silence until they reached the great oak. Paige stopped and looked at him.  
"Beautiful," Paige whispered.  
"I'm surprised you have not run away," Dean said, looking furtively at her.  
"From you then run away," she smiled.  
"Wow," he laughed, supporting her statement.  
Paige, meanwhile, closed her eyes and gave herself to the wind that threw her hair in different directions. Rays of the sun warmed her skin. Already long ago, she did not see this beauty, three months imprisonment took all the memories of the upper world.  
She smiled and was about to open his eyes, as there was also pressed to the ground. Dean stood over her and gently, but with a touch of coarseness and kissed her. Paige kissed, embracing of shoulders, simultaneously removing his jersey. He pulled up her dress to his chest and ran cowards, and he also began to unbutton jeans. Get rid of them, it was the women knead the chest, listening to her heartbeat. It was rapid. She was released from her lips a loud groan and closed her eyes.  
He entered her slowly, trying not to cause pain. Paige happily adopted it himself, it was the first time she really wanted him to be there.  
Dean was moving slowly and smoothly, but soon started again a furious pace. Paige, holding his curly hair, arched to meet him, biting her lip to draw blood.  
A few minutes later the forest was stunned roar wild and passionate moan.

***

Paige woke up because - something hot touches her lips. Instantly she opened her eyes and saw Dean with a knife in his hand as he pulled away from her lips.  
"What are you doing?" She whispered sleepily and discouraged Page.  
"Damn ..."  
His hand trembled as he threw the knife aside.  
"Dean?" His head down, he clasped his hands tightly.  
"Shut up"  
He began to sway like a little kid. Through the darkness Paige saw the track of tears on his face.  
"What?" Getting up from the bed, she hugged him from behind.  
"You do still want to die?"  
"I thought about that before ..."  
"Before?"  
"Until the day when you took me in oak" the corners of her lips stood up at the mention of the day.  
"Do you realize that this can not go on? I'm a serial killer, you - my victim. I had to kill you. But I can not! Do you know how many women and girls before I killed you? "Is increasingly raising his voice.  
"No. I do not want to know, "he turned to Paige and looked straight at her tear-stained eyes.  
I am not a human being  
"And let '  
It shocked her reaction. Having sat in dead silence for several minutes, Dean said bitterly, "Get out"  
"What?" He echoes the word flashed through her mind.  
"Get out of here ..."  
"But ..."  
"I drop you, okay?"  
He threatened with a knife. Swallowing, Paige got up from the mattress and walked slowly to the door. She did not want to leave. She stopped and turned to face him.  
"Dean, I do not know how I feel about you love or hate. But I do not want you to leave, do you hear? "  
"What did you say?" He slid his index finger on the knife.  
"I want to stay ..." I threw a knife at the edge of Paige, but she had the good jump. Paige tried as soon as possible to find a way out of the house.  
Paige was able to find the way by which they went out with Dean remove it to get out. She runs all flashed before her. She did not think of anything, just ran it. Feeling the asphalt on their feet, it falls well head is not affected, but only bruised leg. Paige began to laugh ... out loud and clear. It was hysterical that eats it all inside. Drops of blood rolled down her bruised legs. Then she hears a car.  
She stood there and did not move, even better machine knock. The car brakes, door slam and a man's voice, "Hey, this girl covered in blood!" The guy says in a trembling voice.  
"Let's take her to the hospital," the fear of a woman's voice.  
Unfamiliar hands lifted her and carried to the car.  
"Dean ..." she whispers.  
"Dean ?! What is Dean? What happened to you? "  
"Come quickly! Look at how much blood she lost, barely alive. "

***

At the hospital, Paige lay three days. These three days were just painful for her. Endless injections sedative. But when that was getting better, his feet could carry her, she reached for the phone, she dialed a familiar number. There were long beeps.  
"Yes ..."  
"Emma. This is me ... Paige "in the handset silence, and then a sob.  
"Paige! ?" Her voice was, and happiness, and hysterical.  
"Everything is fine. I'm in the hospital  
"Lord, what happened ? I was looking for you everywhere ! I thought you were dead! "  
"But, alas, there is no" Paige said with a grin. "Come soon and take me away"  
"Yes - yes, of course!" I hung up, Paige took her shirt and pants that were kindly given a nurse.  
Well, she was on the ground floor, Paige just opened the window and jumped out of it. A few minutes after it arrived, Emma.  
"Paige!" Emma squeezed his friend's arms and sobbed.  
"Emma!" Brunette did the same thing to be glad to see her tears.  
"Chase, here before the nurses did not notice that I ran away," Emma nodded, and they began to move.

***

House. Sweet home. Paige's eyes lit up with joy. How good to be home. After a few steps toward the house, Paige suddenly felt a pain in the feet and sobbed.  
"What ?!" Emma ran to her.  
"Oh no ..."  
"What do you have with pants?" Emma looked in horror at her friend's legs, lifting the leg, forcing the girl to cry out, "God, that your legs ?!" Emma asked in horror.  
It's a long story  
"Tell me, now!" Emma said sternly.  
Paige, silently, went home without saying a word, Emma followed her.

***

"I will try to tell you" yet to start Paige, lying on a bed with Emma.  
Paige said all but one.  
"Referring Paige ... you survived the hell ?!" Emma was shocked by the story of a friend.  
"I do not know ... But I ask, did not go to the police"  
"What ?! Pagie ! Wake up! That bastard tried to kill you! "  
"But I do not kill!"  
"What's the matter with you?"  
"Promise me!" Paige shouted at her.  
"I promise, Now go to sleep," Emma hugged her and began to stroke the head.  
Paige put her head down on the pillow, and immediately fell asleep.

***

Morning. Paige woke up from the - for what - the bustle of the kitchen. Whose - voices could be heard from there. She jumps out of bed and goes to the kitchen, in disbelief.  
Sit at the table puzzled cops and Emma.  
"What ?!" could only give of yourself girl.  
Emma dropped her gaze.  
"What this means, Emma? You promised me! "Cried Page.  
The police came to her and grabbed her arm.  
"Sit down. Now you give us information concerning your imprisonment, causing serious injury and sexual abuse by some Dean Ambrose "  
Paige laughed aloud.  
"Excuse me? Dean Ambrose? "  
"Do not pretend you know what it is about. Your friend testified, "Paige said nothing.  
"We were able to find something in the archives - some information. Of course, very little, but still ... "  
The sheriff took a folder and threw it on the table.  
"Here. Tell me, is he in the picture? "Paige looked at the picture and saw a young Dean without bristles. She shivered.  
"No. That's not it, "said Paige exactly.  
"Paige, do not lie!" Emma jumped.  
You are mistaken. This is not it, "he cries Emma Paige missed and quickly pushed a folder on my own.  
Well. Then I have a few - read ... "  
Arms crossed, Paige began to listen.  
"Dean Ambrose. Date of birth - December 7, 1985. Born in the city Cincinnati, Ohio, USA. My father was an alcoholic, his mother a whore. Together with his cousin grew up in a boarding house, until the day until it was adopted. At age 15, he was expelled from boarding, for raping their classmate. He was engaged in wrestling "  
"And then resume breaks, we do not know about anything"  
"No, that's not it," stuck to his Page.  
"Paige tell! You will also be easier! "  
"And you, traitor, I do not want to talk!" Paige boiled like tea, ready to explode at any moment.  
"Good girl. Give her some water "  
"I do not know anything about this guy, I never in my life did not see him"  
"What you told me last perfect his description!" Cried Emma, she did not understand why she defends him, he's tortured and tormented her. "Let me see your feet," Emma whispered angrily.  
"And I do not think"  
"Then how do you explain the fact that the missing three months?" Paige nervously clenched her fists and glared in the direction of Emma.  
All clear. Say a destination where he'll hold "  
"No."  
"In the green forest, if I am not mistaken, but Paige?" Emma raised her right eyebrow.  
Patience Paige snapped. She just attacked his friend. Police quickly disunite them. Paige continued to struggle.  
"You ... Ty..Da I just hate you! I love it, you know ?! "Page could not believe she said that. With her eyes the tears began to roll down.  
"What ?! Fall in love with a maniac ? You and all of your mind ? "Emma laughed.  
Paige did not want to talk to her. She could no longer consider her a friend.  
"Start searching" commanded the sheriff.

***

Paige could not believe it, she covered her face with her hands and ran to her room. A few minutes later it was a knock.  
"Paige stop behave like! You're acting like a child! "  
In response to the silence.  
"Please open the door"  
Gritting his teeth, Paige opened the door.  
"What do you want ?!"  
What's going on with you? I do not believe that you could fall in love with this psychopath who himself held the power of you! That's impossible! "  
Paige again remembered how they made love with Dean oak. Paige terribly nauseated. Leaning over the sink, she began to hyperventilate. Slightly it is thrown into the pot. She vomited.  
"Everything okay?" Emma leaned over her friend.  
"All just fine!" She replied rudely. Wiping his mouth with a towel, she looked at Emma angrily. "I'm leaving in a green forest. One. Do not you dare stop me "  
"I do not recognize you," Emma said sadly.  
"Emma, this is the last time you see me," Paige briskly left the room, simultaneously taking a jacket, she ran out of the house.  
Emma ran after her, "You still do not save him, he is a murderer!" Paige did not hear it, she ran. As of his own death. Under her feet could be heard crackling twigs. Several times, stumbling and falling, she continued to run, trying not to stray from the path. She was able to run to the house itself. There was a lot of protection. Trying to shoot in, but it was not allowed.  
"Let! I have to see it! "The cops did not understand, but how could barely Paige, slipped into the house. Furiously scrolling memories. Running up to the room. Where it was found to be empty. Maybe they are down !?  
"Girl! What are you doing here ?! "I yelled indignantly what - the guy.  
Quickly later, she was not mistaken. Near the soul he stood with a gun Ding, surrounded by police.  
"Dean!" Shouted Paige.  
Seeing her, Dean squeezed tighter gun trigger. The cops were silenced.  
"Please. Do not shoot ..." hoarse and pleading voice whispered Paige.  
He peered into it. It's like the first time ...  
"Please ..." she whispered as a small child.  
He smiled. ... And pulled the trigger. Paige screamed and fell to the ground. Droplets of blood had time to get on her face.  
"Get her out of here!" Yelled a familiar voice sheriff. She struggled in hysterics and pulled her arms to him. But it was too late ... too late ...

***

After the death of Dean's been a year, Paige still went to this very house and carried flowers to the oak.  
"Look, James, your father lived here," Paige pointed a finger at the house. The kid with blond hair and blue eyes, gripped the neck of his mother and watched with interest in the house.  
"This oak tree ..." she leaned her hand to a solid stake, and smiled sadly. The kid reached out to touch that would have to touch wood. Paige has come closer to the chance of getting to it, kid giggled.  
"... Here, your life is born, "Paige said with a smile and looked at the child, who smiled at her. She responded in kind, and rubbed her nose on his little nose.

Where - that in that light is not in Hell, not in Paradise, Dean smiled.

 _ **Uhh, powerful end! I hope you enjoyed it.  
Always I wanted to make Dean maniac**_


End file.
